Enemies
The tower is crawling with ferocious beasts waiting to feast on your entrails. This is an incomplete list of enemies and their abilities. Gravity: Gravity is the ever-present enemy in Towerclimb. Lose your hold on the ceiling or make an ill-advised jump from too great a height and you'll fall to your death. Dog: The Dog lays around lazily most of the time, but is quite fierce when awoken. He is easy to miss when sleeping, because his dark fur blends in with the tower walls. But when he is awake, you can spot him by his glowing red eyes, and his high pitched howl. He likes to pounce on unsuspecting climbers, so it is best to wait until he doses off and quickly dart past. Rat: Rats can climb on the walls and move pretty fast. It is best to keep your distance at all times because they can be hard to predict. Bees: Bees aren't directly dangerous, but their incapacitating sting can cause you to fall to your death. A couple stings can make you lose your grip on a wall, and more will knock you unconscious for a short time. Lava: The tower is built on a geologically active fault line. So seismic activity and volcanic eruptions can occur at any time. Lava is therefore an unpredictable and deadly enemy in Towerclimb. Bubbling lava can start rising quickly and relentlessly from the bottom of the tower at the start of any level. Panic and you die. Only nerves of steel, quick thinking and a judicious use of ressources will save you. Geisers: These lava geisers can spurt deadly lava unpredictably. Watch out for the splash. Lava Drips: Deadly drips of lava can also fall from from the ceiling far above you and out of sight. Beware any lava puddles you see on the ground. They have been formed as a result of a laval drip. Poison Gas: Eruptions can also produce deadly volcanic gases that can drop from the ceiling at any time. They only escape is to climb back down until the gas dissipates and the danger recedes. Panic and get trapped in a dead-end corridor and you die. Piranha: Piranhas prowl the deep watery depths of some levels. These schools of voracious fish have a hunger for human flesh. Upon entering a watery level, these monsters will immediately pick up your scent and home in to devour you. You must head for the surface to get out of the water and danger. Swim for your life! As usual in Towerclimb...Panic and you die. Worms: Worms are a stationary enemy that live in crevaces of the tower walls, floors and ceilings. They are only deadly during their initial strike, and touching them while they are receding will not harm you. Seed Pods: Pods grow on the floor, walls and ceilings of the tower, and shoot plant spores in a parabolic arch that travels until it impacts any surface. They always fly along the same path. The spores fly slowly and are easy to ignore, so keep on the look out for these deadly plants. Spikes: Spikes are a stationary 'enemy' that will impale you if landed on. They are only effective if you fall from more than 1 block above, so running through them, as well as landing on them after short hops, will not harm you. If blasted and strewn on the ground, they can be picked up and thrown as a weapon. Beetles: Beetles hatch from wriggling pupae. In the pupae stage, they are harmless but also invulnerable. When they hatch, they transform into angry flying beetles hungrily looking for the closest meal they can find... Wizard: In the Path of Exile , he will make blocks disappear from under you and claims that he wants your items. Bats: Bats hang from the ceiling but can also walk on floors. They flutter around erratically. If they get too close they can actually snatch you and carry you away with them to their roost! Giant worm: The giant worm chases after you in a terrifying and relentless fashion. Nothing gets in its way as it chomps through blocks trying to get a hold of you in its massive, clicking pincers.